User talk:Bildramer
Hack Cool stuff with the hack =) but i was wondering: is there a way to change your 1-hit-killing-machines back to normal? ^^' --Majorlee 03:32 19 June 2009 : oh, never mind, i just got it. ^^ you just have to restart java. =) --Majorlee 13:06 19 June 2009 :: OMG, could it be that they changed something? the hack doesn't work anymore... --Majorlee 13:38 23 June 2009 :: Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. Try again/wait. (PS: You signed a minute after 13:37.) Bildramer 11:52, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Notice I won't have internet access until Sunday. Also, I'm currently not logged in. 08:41, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Use of Image Hey, I used an image that you uploaded specifically for your User page in the Bait page, as I felt that it was appropriate. Is this alright with you? --bewnt 11:34, 25 November 2008 (UTC) No problem. Bildramer 18:15, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Triple Arrow Drop Are you super very really absolutely definitely sure that Triple Arrow is dropped by both Green and Blue Smileys? That it wasn't Poison/Ice acting up on the enemies or something? You have to be absolutely sure before declaring it, because to my knowledge, no one else has ever seen them drop Triple Arrows before. --bewnt 14:36, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure if it was a green or a blue smiley (the gladiator killed them both), but it was surely one of them. Maybe it was a bug. I'll test it with 25 runs, killing every single enemy. Bildramer 14:40, 24 November 2008 (UTC) No, you were right. No triple arrow. But I got 12000$ instead! Bildramer 16:09, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Ascii Art Nice ascii art. But I'd suggest using a screenshot of fighting the Grassland 7 Boss instead ... --Justme2 14:02, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Done! Bildramer 15:53, 22 November 2008 (UTC)Bildramer Editor Pic Nice job...I would have done it the same way, but my editor is based on objects (fighters, players, boxes, wheels, etc.). Did you even see my pixel arts on PG? --Sand master 17:04, 29 November 2008 (UTC) xkcd You misspelled xkcd! Shame on you! ;-) I read it, too, and I really like it. Btw: I just realized that xkcd and Stick Ranger have something in common. --Justme2 01:02, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Dan-Ball wiki needs new administrators Hi! The Dan-Ball wiki needs new administrators. We are discussing this important issue at "Dan-Ball Wiki: Requests for adminship". Please take a look at this page and tell us your opinion about it. --Justme2 16:16, 30 November 2008 (UTC) !!! You are a member of the FSGF?!--Sand master 16:30, 7 December 2008 (UTC) P.S.: I'm definately not happy to hear that.--Sand master 23:27, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Image: Request for deletion We have found that Image:StickRangerArt.jpg is a duplicate of Image:StickRangerArt.png, and me2 has marked it for deletion. Are you planning on using it? If not, we shall proceed to delete it. Thanks. --bewnt 17:04, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Shared accounts for Stick Ranger Bilderramer, the top section of the pagee is saying: : The usernames and the passwords of those accounts are not given out freely and we will not post them on these pages. Although another user can't damage the games (because the are not saved in the account) this has still a reason. For example you could abuse such an account to spam comments boards or do inappropriate PG uploads. I am not really worried about a such a problem because it's not our problem, but I am worried that in an extreme case this could finally lead to the complete ban of this account, which means we lose all accociated save games. Thanks for the data of the "Card Account from the comment board". This was the account which I've meant, but I didn't want to mention the account name directly. I already had the username and password (from you). Furthermore Dan-Ball Wiki:Shared accounts for Stick Ranger is not a discussion page. The discussion page is Dan-Ball Wiki Talk:Shared accounts for Stick Ranger. I'll move your comment. And I'll send you the username and password for the "Dan-Ball Wiki account" with an email. --Justme2 17:50, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Oops. Didn't see that. OK then, and thanks for the e-mail. Bildramer 14:29, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ??? Are you or were you well known on the PGCB and the PGUB?--(SANDMASTER) 18:09, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Well, I stopped posting some months ago, so I were well known. Bildramer 11:00, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm....I've been trying to get well-known people onto the ODBF for some time...I need to make sure if you are well-known... Golden Actor Big Green Bean (Big Yellow Lemon) Genius3000 Backside Nfav RavenMac 3DLegend Ader Each Element Ostracod GRINCH Mattaroni '' ''PG Fan '' ''Lamborghini Art Yureiu Top 3 I'm wokring on, bottom 4 are optional because I hate most of them.-- SandMaster ( ODBF, BSGF, Talk) 19:26, 10 February 2009 (UTC)\ UPDATED LIST: Ader Golden Actor 3DLegend Backside Each Element Ostracod GRINCH Mattaroni Lamborghini Art Please tell me if you have any information!-- SandMaster ( ODBF, BSGF, Talk) 15:00, 19 February 2009 (UTC) I am back, and I have the last of the list. Ader Golden Actor 3DLegend Backside Each Element GRINCH Lamborghini Art You are also on the list. Do you use the forums? --SM No, I don't use them and I also don't upload very often. See 'Notice'. I may be more active after Sunday, and I may join the forums. 08:41, 11 June 2009 (UTC) (It's me, not home) usage of File:Bgtoonexplain.png Are you planning to use File:Bgtoonexplain.png? --Justme2 20:55, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I was going to use it for the BG-toon page, but then I saw that it was marked to be deleted. You can delete it. Bildramer 13:14, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Well, it seem we are keeping those pages. Most of them got expanded very much over the time. --Justme2 Stick Ranger strategies. Hey, would it be OK if you (or we) would turn your strategies for Stick Ranger into a guide on a seperate page, and add it to Stick Ranger guides, tutorials and walkthroughs? Stick Ranger Trainer? Sorry but I can't find the cmove part of the hack on the "priest kill boss" hack. I know one hack is a lame excuse to make a trainer and to be honest, I don't know how trainers works so I not even sure that the kind of hack which you can put on one. If it a hack which can be put on a trainer then can you please make it and upload it somewhere for me? The closest to the hack I can get is having random monsters die 1 by 1 after 3 sec. This would be good enough but a few monsters (and a few bosses) are not effect. 02:29, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Just go to my page Hey, Bildramer, can you check my talk page. Read the first discussion. I think you were the one who said that. Thanks. -Combak 19:29, 8 August 2009 (UTC)